Fabulous
" |image = Bobbi under the disco ball.jpg |band = Bobbi Fabulous and Phineas |caption = Bobbi Fabulous in the song. |runtime = 1:27 |band2 = Bobbi Fabulous and Phineas |before = "History of Rock" (Phineas) |after = "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" (Bobbi) "Ain't Got Rhythm" (Phineas) |video = Episode Version Soundtrack Version |genre = Disco/House |album = Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) |label = Bobbi's Hair Emporium }}" " is the song that details how Phineas and Ferb convinced Bobbi Fabulous at Bobbi's Hair Emporium to be a part of the Love Händel reunion they were organizing during the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". During the choruses, Bobbi's responses are shown in blue. Lyrics (Blue) - Bobbi's responses during the choruses. Italic- dialogue Phineas: I don't need to tell you what you already know, you're the one with style, you're the whole darn show! The other guys play their instruments fine, But next to you, their looks are a crime! Linda: Candace! Candace: Hot towel! Bobbi: Well, they say true beauty, it comes from within, But you have to be comfortable in your own skin! So I exfoliate with this exotic cream, Just look at me: I look like a dream! (Camera shutters) Phineas: You have to admit, he looks pretty darn good. Linda: Candace, what is going on? Candace: Dry cycle! Chorus: You're the one, yes, you're the star, We need you back on bass guitar! You're fabulous (I'm fabulous!) You're fabulous (I'm fabulous!) You're the one we all can see! It's all about you! (It's all about me!) You're fabulous (I'm fabulous!) You're fabulous (I'm fabulous!) Bobbi: You know, no two people are like each other, So don't be a lookalike copying another, Unless, of course, you're copying me, 'Cause that gives you individuality! Phineas: Nice 'do! But back to the matter at hand. So what do you say, are you back in the band? Bobbi: Well, maybe if I can find my old leather Phineas: Dude! We're getting the band back together! Chorus: You're the one who sets the bar, The Hairdo King, the Fashion Czar! You're fabulous (I'm fabulous!) You're fabulous (Oh, I'm fabulous.) You're the one we all can see, It's all about you! (It's all about me!) You're fabulous! (I'm fabulous!) You're fabulous! (I'm fabulous!) Gallery |name= }} Background Information Soundtrack version differences *The conversation between Candace and Linda is omitted. *Instead of Phineas saying "you have to admit, he looks pretty darn good", he says "you gotta admit, he does look good". Background information * This song is heard in the San Francisco level of the Hoverboard Tour game. * Candace sings this song in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". Songwriters *Chris Headrick *Dan Povenmire *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor BMI Work #9855081 See Also *Bobbi Fabulous *Love Händel *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *List of songs References de:Fabelhaft es:Eres genial pl:Boski jestem pt-br:Fabuloso Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Bobbi Fabulous Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:F